What the Imagination Holds
by located-on-the-twist
Summary: What the imagination holds is not actually based on anything it is a story of my own, and will soon be published year or two  with any luck an reviewers help. Read about the crazy little girl, she is a schitzo. in the hospital...find out why?


_Alina woke with a start, a sweat bead ran down her forehead, to her jaw line. Hair was matted to her forehead and her right green eyes were glazed with a hazy dullness. What had she been dreaming about? It couldn't be good, judging on her racing heart, the sweat, and the unexplainable goose bumps. What had panicked her so? Mom cooed at Alina in her sing-song voice, trying to console her child. Mom had always done this when Alina was little and had a night terror. That used to be often, and sometimes she wasn't even asleep, which had worried mother. Dad hadn't cared enough to notice it and Mom was killed by him to soon to figure it out. _

_Soothed and frightened Alina slowed her breathing, deepening her intake each time she drew in air. Eventually, she began to inhale deeply through her nose and exhale through her mouth, it was an exercise she had learned in a one-on-one therapy session. She counted down from ten in her head, as another session had taught her for a relaxation skill. _

_Once she was calm, Alina slid from her bed, which was more like a cot than an actual bed, and walked to her bedroom window. Most patients, and people for that matter, went to windows to see out, some for other reasons than others. Alina didn't ever look out of her window. This particular young girl went and looked at the nails in the old beat up window. It was almost a symbol to her, she was trapped here, just as the window was stuck to its sill, Alina was stuck here, in the hospital. _

_The girl stood in her spot in front of the restricted glass portal for a few minutes, looking at the cosmetic ware. Before she turned around, dad made knocking noises, as he did on perfect time everyday. Surely enough a knock came at the door. Then father mimicked a high-pitched tone asking to enter the room and a second later melody, Alina's assigned nurse, spoke the same words. Once more Melody inquired about coming in and alina nodded in response. Although the nurse could never see the patients response through the solid wood door, she came in after knocking twice and questioning twice. _

"_Good morning, Miss Lau," Melody spoke. _

_The pudgy, old woman always sounded pleasant, almost to much so. This morning, the nurse took Alina by the shoulders, turning her around. She embraced the girl with her eyes, giving her a twice over, making sure Alina was unharmed. The pale freckled faced teenager looked at Melody, then, pulling away, she existed the room._

_In her night dress, Alina headed forth down one, of the two, main hallways. Crossing paths with other inhabitants of the asylum, she saw wary people who looked ill of heart as well as mind. Others she saw looked oblivious, but the all where followed by nurses. They were all fuck ups._

_Eventually; Alina was in front of her destination. It was a storage room where patients were to keep their belongings. All toys, books, and clothing were kept in this stuffy room. Alina took no more than a minute to pick a violet sundress, it had lace, with a floral pattern, sewn threw out the lower portion. Next, from her bin she withdrew a dark purple ribbon, using it to tie back her golden flecked cinnamon hair into a tight pony-tail. She looked at a brush, thinking of combing out her spiraled curls. Lazily she passed it and grabbed a pair of leggings._

_Alina's legs were heavily mutilated. Father punished her by cutting and stabbing them. She was extremely embarrassed by the cuts and they disturbed people._

_Exiting the room Alina grabbed two metal walking sticks. She had taught herself to walk without them, but it was much easier to use walking instruments. When Alina walked without crutch-like-utensils, she limped, which drew attention to her and made her ashamed._

_Joining Melody, the two made their way back down the main hall. It was breakfast time and Alina was defiantly hungry. They took the walk in silence, not that either was shy. Alina didn't hear voices when she didn't socialize. So, the intelligent child walked to breakfast quietly._

_For the morning, Schizophrenic Alina May Lau kept to herself and Mom, Dad, Tobi, Sari and Robi did too._


End file.
